McMinn County, Tennessee
McMinn County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 52,266. Major roads Interstate 75 US Route 11 US Route 411 Tennessee State Route 30 Tennessee State Route 39 Tennessee State Route 68 Tennessee State Route 163 Tennessee State Route 218 Tennessee State Route 305 Tennessee State Route 307 Tennessee State Route 309 Tennessee State Route 310 Geography Adjacent counties Monroe County (east) Loudon County and Roane County (north) Polk County (south) Bradley County (southwest) Meigs County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 90.96% White (47,541) 5.22% Other (2,729) 3.82% Black or African American (1,996) 16.1% (8,414) of McMinn County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics McMinn County, like most of East Tennessee, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic or Team Rocket tends to go unreported. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.84 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Athens - 13,458 Etowah - 3,490 Niota - 719 Towns Calhoun - 490 Englewood - 1,532 CDPs Riceville - 670 Unincorporated communities Acme Mill Addison Alta Vista Avalon Heights Balltown Barton Mill Bell Spring Belleview Estates Bethsalem Bohannon Addition Brewer Addition Bryson Burger Cambria Carlock Cedar Springs Chestuee Chuckaluck Claxton Clear Springs Clearwater Clem Jones Heights Cog Hill Coile Collins Mill Conasauga Dentville Double Springs East Etowah Fairview Fiketown Folger Forrest Hills Georgetown Goodsprings Goosetown Grady Heritage Park Hillsview Housley Addition Hutsell Idlewild Ingleside Hill Joshua Kimbroughs Knox Park Lamontville Liberty Hill Lockmiller Addition Longs Mills Luskville Macedonia Magellan Manilla Marshall Hill Mashburn McKelvia Mecca Morningside Mortimer Mount Cumberland Mount Harmony Mount Verd Murray Store New Bethel Nonaburg North Etowah North Liberty Old Englewood Pickwatina Place Pine Grove Pine Ridge Piney Grove Pond Hill Poplar Hill Prigmore Prospect Reagan Regret Riddles Store Ridgeway Rogers Creek Sanford Seven Cedars South Liberty Spring Creek Suburban Hills Sunset View Tellico Hills Tranquility Union Grove Watt Heights Wesleyanna Williamsburg Yancey Zion Hill Climate Fun facts * Like many East Tennessee counties, McMinn was polarized by the Civil War and the issue of secession. On June 8, 1861, the county voted against secession by a margin of 1,144 to 904. The county provided twelve regiments for the Union Army and eight for the Confederate Army during the course of the war. * In August 1946, an uprising known as the Battle of Athens erupted when the McMinn County sheriff and several other county officials (most of whom had ties to Memphis political boss E.H. Crump) attempted to fix local elections. A group of World War II veterans launched an armed assault on the jail in Athens, where the county officials had retreated with the ballot boxes. After an exchange of gunfire, the county officials turned over the ballot boxes, and the votes were counted in a public setting. * On December 11, 1990, a heavy fog led to a crash involving 99 vehicles along Interstate 75 near Calhoun, killing 12 and injuring 42. As a result, electronic speed limit signs equipped with fog sensors have been installed along the Calhoun section of the interstate. Category:Tennessee Counties